1. Field
The present invention relates to a nickel-based catalyst for oxidizing carbon monoxide, which is prepared by forming nickel oxide on the surface of a mesoporous support by one or more cycles of atomic layer deposition, and a use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon monoxide, which is produced from incomplete combustion of fuels in an internal combustion engine, is very harmful to organisms including humans. As one of the representative methods for removing the exhausted carbon monoxide, the use of catalysts has been studied for a long time.
At present, as the catalysts for removing the carbon monoxide included in the exhaust gas, noble metal catalysts such as platinum, palladium, etc. are mainly used. Although they exhibit excellent catalytic activity, they are expensive and limited in that temperature should be maintained above room temperature for catalytic reactions.
Nickel oxide catalysts are drawing attention as an alternative to the noble metal catalysts because they are less expensive than the noble metal catalysts but exhibit comparable catalytic activity. However, they are problematic in that deactivation occurs quickly and research is needed to solve this problem.
According to recent studies, it has been found that the reactivity and stability of the nickel oxide catalyst can be improved if the catalyst is prepared in nanometer scales. However, when the nanosized nickel oxide catalyst is exposed to high temperatures, the particle size increases due to aggregation and the catalytic reactivity and stability of the nanosized catalyst are lost. For application of the nanosized nickel oxide catalyst, a technology for improving stability at high temperatures is necessary.